


Добиваться

by Thexalux



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: «Разве может весь мир крутиться вокруг одной женщины?»Утвердительному ответу Шикамару, конечно, не поверил.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 4





	Добиваться

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 год

Шикаку почти всегда смеётся, когда их с сыном беседы переходят на тему женщин. На самом деле, ему, как отцу столь гениального подростка, стоило бы задуматься о том, что сексуальное развитие сына под угрозой, но глава клана Нара только отмахивался, весело фыркая, и говорил, что это само придёт. Как только время настанет. Но время шло и никак не хотело «наставать».

«От женщин одни проблемы», — вяло заявлял Шикамару, глядя вверх.

«Как хлопотно», — зевал он в ответ на любовные истории товарищей.

Шикаку знал, что с сыном и говорить об этом не стоит: попросту не получится у него вразумить юное дарование. Вот Ёшино бы смогла, но, на взгляд Шикаку, её и так все устраивало — лишь бы сын был под боком, цел, невредим и, желательно, беспрекословен.

И вот миновало его солнечное пятнадцатилетие. И вот Шикаку вновь заводит уже опостылевший разговор с подачи Асумы. Сложно говорить с юными, не в меру умными, чуeнинами. Шикаку счастлив, что у сына не много гонора.

Вопреки всем ожиданиям, Шикамару не отмахивается, не игнорирует, а внимательно слушает. И в конце, когда Шикаку откровенно скатывается в воспоминания об их с Ёшино встрече, жизни, свадьбе, сын спрашивает, глядя с праведным изумлением:

— Разве может весь мир крутиться вокруг одной женщины?

Шикаку молчит несколько секунд, как громом поражённый, а потом улыбается широко и заявляет уверенно:

— Может. Если это твоя женщина.

Шикамару скептически скривился и, очевидно, не поверил.

Шикамару почти шестнадцать и, если честно, он уже устал от «повышенной ответственности», так некстати пришедшей с повышением ранга. Он с радостью бы навсегда остался генином. К тому же рядом была _эта женщина_. Тэмари. Почему-то именно Шикамару поручили с ней работать в рамках налаживания дипломатических отношений с деревней скрытого Песка. Тэмари была скверной женщиной, так ещё и старше его на три года. Это утомляло. Это очень сильно утомляло. А потом испугало не на шутку.

Тэмари была как змея. Она лежала долгое время неподвижно, сливаясь с окружающей средой. Её чешую залил дождь, перепачкали комья земли и травинки, она стала незаметной, неразличимой, и, когда взгляд Шикамару смирился со скучным пейзажем, не несущим ничего нового, нанесла смертельный удар. Женщины коварны.

У Тэмари была отвратительная улыбка. Она скалилась, как пустынный шакал, падальщик, почуявший запах скорой кормёжки. От этого чувства тошнило. У Тэмари был грубый резкий голос, она привыкла командовать. Такие же нотки Шикамару не раз отмечал в голосе своей матери. Тэмари была жадная и громкая, и её было слишком много в мыслях Шикамару. И это, пожалуй, стоило назвать в первую очередь. Скверная, жестокая, коварная женщина.

Когда специальная программа, придуманная неуёмными каге, только началась, их отправили на совместную миссию, дескать, чтобы сработались. И чтобы проверить мирные намерения обеих сторон.

Миссия была не особенно сложной, но она строилась на выжидании. Шикамару мог ждать часами, просто смаковать ощущение того, что ему ничего не надо делать и никто не станет попрекать его чрезмерной ленью. Законный отдых в рамках обязательной работы, что может быть лучше?

Если бы только им не пришлось выжидать в мышиного размера подсобке, пропахшей затхлой пылью.

Тэмари стояла, прижавшись спиной к стене. Она постоянно морщилась, жмурилась: ей мешал веер за спиной, ей нечем было дышать, она была вынуждена держаться за Шикамару, чтобы не свалиться в коробку, придвинутую как раз к стене, и не сильно утомлять позвоночник. А Шикамару вдруг осознал, что стал выше. Он смотрел на неё сверху вниз и почему-то видел в её далеко не хрупкой, не ранимой, не нежной фигуре именно девушку — хрупкую, ранимую и нежную. Она сжато дышала ему в ключицы, хваталась цепко, крепко, мужской хваткой своих сильных рук. Периодически ровные стежки её выдохов нарушались жаркими ошмётками воздуха, прорвавшегося наружу сквозь сжатые губы. Может, она задерживала дыхание, может, ей было тяжело дышать из-за духоты или пыли. Шикамару смотрел на светлые волосы, так смешно собранные на чужеземный лад, и не мог не поразиться их запаху. Тэмари не пользовалась духами, почти как и все другие девушки-шиноби. Во внешнем облике всякой куноичи не должно быть ни одного лишнего украшения, если оно не является тайным оружием. Вся одежда Тэмари говорила о её практичности. Тэмари была страшной куноичи, потому что в большей степени, чем женщиной, она была шиноби, воином. Но её волосы так трогательно пахли обычным яблочным мылом и пергаментом, будто дурная девчонка еженощно засыпала за книгами и свитками. Может, так оно и было...

Шикамару стоял, задевая пятками и так чуть приоткрытую дверь, опираясь руками в стену напротив. Они были совсем-совсем близко. Дышали как-то одним судорожным организмом. И было очень-очень душно и жарко. Гораздо хуже, чем перед добротной грозой, когда воздух набухает штилем и брякнет неподъемными гирями.

А за неплотно прикрытой дверью всё раздавались шаги туда-сюда, шуршание, будто враг специально не желал уходить, освободить им пространство для действия.

Тэмари снова жарко выдохнула ему в шею, сцепив пальцы крепче. Корни волос взмокли, на висках были заметны капельки пота, когда она подняла голову.

«Сейчас», — беззвучно произнесла она. Только шевельнула губами. Не накрашенными, бледно-персиковыми губами, чуть влажными от облизывания, чуть треснувшими от ветров родной страны. И весь ещё несформировавшийся до конца боевой настрой Шикамару тут же рассыпался на гранулы, на песчинки проклятой деревеньки, что породила эту проклятую женщину.

Чужие шаги бесследно растворились за поворотом, настигла тишина за пределами дьявольски знойной подсобки, и Тэмари, выразительно посмотрев напарнику прямо в глаза, резко и сильно толкнула его. Шикамару по инерции отшагнул назад, вырываясь из душного плена, глотнул неожиданно холодного воздуха, и вслед за ним вышла сама Тэмари. Быстро размяла затекшие мышцы и кости, а потом без слов велела следовать за собой. Глядя на её спину в обычном освещении, — на необычно широкую и прямую спину — Шикамару выдохнул с облегчением: ему показалось, что бесовское видение отпустило.

Напрасно.

Оно вернулось через полчаса, через час, через день, через месяц. Оно неустанно возвращалось снова и снова, и у Шикамару кружилась голова от вновь подмеченных случайной хворью деталей.

Например, как Тэмари изгибает левую бровь, выражая саркастичный вопрос. Или как немного нервно подтягивает хвостики, если чувствует, что они ослабли. Или как от её мерзкого оскала разбегаются солнечные лучики от глаз. Или как она задирает подбородок, настаивая на своей правоте. Или...

Или как она смотрит на него — как на ребенка. Снисходительно и покровительственно. Совсем редко, такие взгляды за время их совместной работы Шикамару заметил всего раз или два, но они выводили из себя, превращая эту смехотворную разницу в три года в некий непреодолимый барьер.

Они общались на равных, и зачем было бы вообще преодолевать эту преграду?

Незачем.

Тянулись миссии, совместно проведенные дни, и в этом ровном ходе Шикамару не заметил одной огромной ошибки...

Возвращаясь в Коноху, они попали под сильный дождь, а удачно попавшаяся на пути чайная с огромным навесом как нельзя располагала к привалу.

С волос Тэмари, с её лица и рук катились капли воды. Хвостики потемнели и поникли, черты скул и носа будто заострились немножко, совсем лишив её всего людского. Она отряхнула руки, и повернулась. И Шикамару замер, потому что её тонкая летняя одежда вымокла насквозь. За время столь частых визитов в деревню скрытого Листа, Тэмари приобрела пару комплектов одежды как раз на их климат... Мокрая ткань потемнела, становясь мглисто-фиолетовой, она и раньше хорошо очерчивала девичью фигуру, но теперь она жадно липла к коже, впиваясь укусами. Ворот растрепался, оголяя ключицы. Одежда легла алчными складками, облизывая молодое тело, обнимая своими щупальцами. Шикамару замер, глядя на всё это расширенными глазами. Вся такая... понятная. Открытая. Родная. Именно сейчас. Будто чёртов дождь смыл её песчаный панцирь. И она перед ним — девушка. Девушка, каких много. Со своими слабостями, со своим смущённым румянцем. Будто это не Тэмари из деревни Песка, воспитавшая в одиночку двоих братьев, сестра самого молодого в истории кадзекаге, более того — неуравновешенного джинчурики. Будто это не сильная волевая женщина с мужскими повадками. А... а словно она — распустившийся в непогоду бутон. Яркий и ласковый в своих красках.

И Шикамару понял, что пропал — он осознал, что ждал этого чувства.

Из простого посла, дипломата, союзника, куноичи Тэмари стала просто Тэмари. На её месте не могло быть никого другого. Именно она должна быть с ним рядом на миссиях, именно она должна смотреть на него насмешливо и резко, именно она должна вносить свои дикие поправки в его схематичные планы. Именно она должна занимать его мысли и чувства. Просто при ином раскладе все было бы не так, не правильно.

А Тэмари была неприступна. Сложно добиваться взаимности девушки, старше тебя на три года. Но, тем не менее, она уже незаметно смогла стать тонкой осью, вокруг которой самозабвенно крутился весь мир Шикамару.

Его женщина. Его возлюбленная.

Самая правильная из всех позиция возникла в голове так легко, что Шикамару поразился этой простоте. Тэмари незаметно вошла в его сознание не воздушным шагом лесных нимф и городских кокеток, нет. Она проникла незаметно, как лучший шиноби. С этой стервы сталось бы попросту вломиться без прелюдий.

Но поняв и приняв свое положение, Нара Шикамару решил идти до конца. Он сможет добиться этой девушки, её ведьмины глаза будут и дальше затягивать его в свои болота, но и пусть.

Шикамару был счастлив и влюблён, и он стремился к победе, строя свои гениальные комбинации. Что могло помешать сейчас ему, влюбленному и счастливому?

Помешала война, накинувшаяся грязным голодным волком. Их так внезапно раскидали на разные концы поля. Они сражались на одной стороне, но между ними были горы трупов и толпы живых. Шикамару оставалось только молиться.

Когда победа стала окончательной, когда они все, все близкие, выжившие собрались рядом, взглянули друг другу в лица, в глаза, когда вдруг осознали, что постарели не на один десяток лет каждый, они долго молчали. Может, вспоминали погибших, может, просто не знали, что говорить. Тогда сильнейшие шиноби просто жались кучками друг к другу.

— Мы победили... — произнес Наруто необычно тихо и необычно хрипло, но его слова услышали все. Он смотрел под ноги на то, что осталось от их врага, поглощённого собственной мечтой, и больше не произносил ничего.

— Мы ведь победили... — снова раздался его голос, полувопросительно, надломлено. Он повернул голову к своей, только восстановившейся команде номер семь. Сакура дрожаще улыбнулась, слёзы блестели в её глазах наравне с усталостью. Какаши зажмурился некрепко, тоже обозначая улыбку. Наруто обвёл всех пустым взглядом, еле-еле растянул губы, но всё же как-то несчастно, будто и не чувствовал победы, а только горе и смерть.

— Победили... — шепнул он с интонацией, будто сейчас расплачется. Но тут Саске усмехнулся, шагнул ближе к нему, пошатнулся, но крепко сжал плечо Наруто.

— Мы победили, — твёрдо сказал он голосом руководителя. И кивнул. И когда изумленный Наруто повернул к нему голову, уголки его губ дернулись в скрытой улыбке для одного только Наруто. Тот смотрел вновь обретенному другу в глаза несколько мгновений, а потом кивнул, сжав его руку на своём плече.

— Да.

По толпе пронёсся судорожный полувздох-полувыдох. Шикамару, пристально наблюдавший за сценой, облегчённо качнул головой и нашёл взглядом Тэмари. Прихрамывая, он приблизился к ней, отошедшей от братьев и соплеменников. Они стояли молча несколько мгновений, а потом Шикамару просто и по-детски взял её за руку. Она вздохнула, повернулась и немного неуклюже обняла его одной рукой за шею. Шикамару погладил её по спине, между лопаток, прикоснулся сухими губами к её виску. Теперь не было нужды что-то говорить.

Сжатых рук они так и не отпустили.


End file.
